He Loved Her And She Loved Him
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: NaruHina fluff. I hope it's fluffy enough for all you fluffians out there!


He Loved Her And She Loved Him

Hinata was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. She mumbled a few words under her breath as she made her way to the phone. Hinata was now 20 and a Jonin. She still loved Naruto more than life and all it's glory.

"Konichiwa," Hinata said with a hint sleepiness in her voice.

"Hey, Hinata! Did you hear about Sakura?" Ino yelled into the phone as the tired girl rubbed her eyes.

"No," she stated simply.

"Well, now ya know from me. It's great news! She and Naruto are going out!" Ino joyfully said through the phone. Hinata just stood there sad, and shocked.

"Hinata?" Ino asked worriedly through the phone,"you okay?"

"Uh...yeah I uh gotta go now bye!" Hinata slammed the phone on the charger. She bit her lip as she started to cry. _Why didn't I tell him sooner?_ Hinata asked herself. She found a conclusion that even if she told him that she loved him, it wouldn't make a difference. She grabbed her shoes as she ran outside toward her favorite spot, an oak tree right next to a river. She climbed up the tree, and every so often she would wipe her tears with her arm. When she got to a thick branch she could sit on, she made her way toward the trunk. She leaned against it as a squirelle climbed up on her head. It poked it's little head over her head to see her tear-filled face. It ran down to her shoulder and over to her face as it licked her cheek. She giggled at the feel of the squirelle's tongue. This was the nicest any thing has been to her. She turned her head and kissed it's tiny little nose. Not far off was a tall blonde guy staring at the sight. He wondered why she was crying. Hinata heard another little squeak. The squirelle on her shoulder looked to where the sound was, looked at her, and ran off. Hinata sighed as she watched the little creature run way. She put her legs to her chest and burried her head in her arms. She looked off to where the river is. She saw yellow hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to where the yellow hair was and saw it was Naruto. She bit her lip and looked away, not wanting Naruto to see her cry. In a blink of an eye Naruto was sitting across from her, staring at her concered.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She just shook her head furiously.

"Tell me," Naruto said sternely. All it did was scare Hinata into thinking if she didn't tell him what was wrong, he would hurt her. Realising the sternness in his voice, he asked again, but nicer.

"Hinata, please tell me, I promise I won't hurt you," Naruto said. Hinata looked at him, gulped, and started slowly.

"The person I love and hold dear to me, is going out with someone and I wasn't able to tell him how I feel." Hinata felt better saying that.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked. Inside, he loved Hinata and was a little sad that she loved someone else.

"Sakura a-a-and,"she took a deep breath," you." She started to run, but felt a tugging at her arm.

"What made you get the idea that I love Sakura and I was going out with her?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Ino called me this morning, and told me that you and Sakura are going out." Hinata wondered why Naruto was asking this.

"Well, it's not true."_ Say what?_ Hinata was confused. "I don't love her," his tone was know down to a whisper," I love you." Hinata's eyes went wide when he said that. He then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss that Hinata gladly returned. They broke apart only to get air.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto then pulled her in for another kiss, this time, his tongue asked for permission into her sweet mouth. She granted permission as she explored Naruto's mouth as he explored her's. They soon broke apart. Naruto and Hinata sat down. Naruto pulled Hinata on his lap as he rocked her to sleep. She rested her head on his shoulder, as she soon fell asleep. His neck shivered as Hinata's sweet breath tickled his neck, but soon got used to it.

Not too far away, two girls were hiding in the bushes, looking at the beautiful sight.

"Mission acomplished," said the one with blonde hair in a ponytail and bluie eyes said.

"Yep. They were made for eachother," The one with short pink hair and emeald eyes said. They could hear a faint voice say, "I love you Hinata, and I always will."


End file.
